disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday in Enchancia
"Holiday in Enchancia" is a special Christmas-themed Sofia the First episode that premiered on December 1, 2013. Plot It's Sofia's first Wassailia at the castle and she immediately gets into the spirit through a song. Sofia is looking forward to spending Wassailia with her family and lighting the Wassailia Candle while Amber and James are just looking forward to the Wassailia Feast and opening their presents. When Sofia asks where Roland is, Miranda tells her that Roland and Baileywick are out on urgent royal business. In town, it turns out that Roland's urgent Royal Business is actually buying Amber, James and Sofia some last minute gifts. Meanwhile, Sofia gives Minimus his gift, candied carrots, and discovers that all the flying horses except Minimus are sick. Later, the Royal Carriage gets caught in a blizzard on the way back to the castle and the spooked horses break away from the coach stranding Roland, Baileywick, and the others in the forest. Luckily, a woodsman comes by and offers them shelter which Roland, at Baileywick's urging, accepts. Back at the castle, both Sofia and Miranda become worried because Roland should've been back by now. Miranda summons Constable Miles and asks him to prepare the Royal Carriage. Since Minimus is the only flying horse that's not sick, he's hitched to the coach. Miles, Miranda, Amber, James, and Sofia take off to find Roland. What nobody notices is that Clover, Mia, and Robin are also on the coach because they want to help Sofia find her father. They fly through the sky searching for Roland. They notice the King's Horses rampaging without the coach and realize that something must've happened to Roland. The blizzard becomes so fierce that they are forced to land. When Sofia asks her mother and Miles what they should do now, Miles tells the young princess they should get back in the coach and wait out the storm. Sofia is too worried about her father to comply but her mother tells her that Roland's fine but when Sofia asks her how she knows all Miranda can say is "I just do." Sofia, who can't be satisfied with "I just do" as an answer, goes to Minimus and asks him what he thinks they should do but Minimus can't do anything in a crisis other than panic uncontrollably. Suddenly, Sofia's amulet starts to glow and, knowing that this means a summoning is about to happen, Sofia heads into the forest so nobody can see it happen and gets there just in time for the amulet to summon Princess Aurora. When Sofia asks if she has come to help, Aurora states that it's not her help she needs but Sofia insists that she does and tells her about her problem. Aurora tells her she can get all the help she needs from her animal friends and then vanishes. Sofia finally finds out that Clover, Mia, and Robin came with her. She asks them to tell the animals of the forest to look for her father. They all comply except Clover who'd rather "sit in the nice, warm, toasty sleigh with Sofia." The forest animals search everywhere for Roland and finally find him in the woodcutter's cottage lamenting that he can't spend Wassilia with his family. Mia and Robin return and tell Sofia that they found Roland. Unfortunately, all Miranda, Amber and James can hear is chirping. Sofia, who knows she can't tell them what her bird friends are saying without revealing her secret, states that she thinks her bird friends know where Roland is and hops out of the coach. Miranda, unaware of Sofia's powers, goes after and stops Sofia from going any further. She tells Sofia that she understands that she wants to be with her father and she does too but as much as they all want to be together, she thinks that due to the blizzard, it wouldn't be tonight and tells her daughter that as much as she wants to believe it, she doesn't think her bird friends know where Roland is. But Sofia is able to prove that she's right with the Royal Flag and convince everyone to follow a white owl to the woodcutter's cottage where they all reunite with Roland. Roland tells them everything. Sofia, who already got what she wanted for Wassaila, gives the presents her father got for her to the woodcutter's children with her brother and sister following suit. They celebrate their reunion and Wassaila with a carol. Home Video Release *Sofia the First: Holiday in Enchancia DVD Songs *Wassailia *Peace and Joy Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Meghan Strange as Robin *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Wyatt Griswold as Woodsman's Son *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Clancy Brown as Constable Miles Gallery Trivia *This is the second holiday special since "Princess Butterfly". *Aurora is fifth Disney Princess to assist Sofia. **The first was Cinderella in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess. **The second was Jasmine in "Two to Tangu". **The third was Belle in "The Amulet and the Anthem". **The fourth was Ariel in Sofia the First: The Floating Palace. *This is the second time a character from Sleeping Beauty appeared on the show. The first were Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *In this episode, Aurora doesn't sing, which makes her the first Disney Princess not to sing on Sofia the First. *This is the first episode to first air on the Disney Junior channel before airing on the Disney Channel. *Wassailia is based on Christmas, and comes from the term "Wassailing". *This is the third non-special episode to feature two songs. The first was "Just One of the Princes," and the second was "The Amulet and the Anthem." *Aunt Tilly's apple pie from the twentieth episode makes a brief appearance during the Wassailia song. *This is the first episode where Amber and James' signature outfits are never worn, or shown at all. *This episode shows how much Sofia has become in tune with the Amulet of Avalor's workings. * This episode is the second time Sofia doesn't wear her signature gown. The first was The Buttercups. *This is the Fourth Time Sofia wears a Different Tiara. *The group of deer that make an appearance near the finale bear a striking resemblance to the deer of the film Bambi. Sofia shows that she has some immunity to the cold. See Also *The book based on the episode. Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Christmas productions